103d Aero Squadron
|allegiance= United States Army Air Service |branch= |type= Squadron |role= Pursuit |size= 24 officers, 150 men, 24 aircraft |command_structure= American Expeditionary Forces |garrison= France |equipment_label= Tail Code |battles= World War I |decorations= French Croix de Guerre with Two Palms French Fourragere |disbanded= |notable_commanders= Maj. William Thaw II Capt. Robert L. Rockwell Capt. Robert SoubiranAFHRA 94th Fighter Squadron History |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label= Squadron Insignia of the Lafayette Escadrille which was brought forward to the 103d Aero Squadron |aircraft_fighter= Spad VII, 1918 Spad XIII, 1918 }} The 103d Aero Squadron was an aviation pursuit squadron of the U.S. Air Service that served in combat in France during World War I. Its original complement included pilots from the disbanded Lafayette Escadrille and Lafayette Flying Corps. One of those pilots, Paul F. Baer, became the first ace of an American unit in World War I.See note below. Baer's fifth victory, as recognized by the Air Force Historical Research Agency, occurred 23 April, more than a month before the fifth of Douglas Campbell. Campbell at that date still had only a single victory. The 103d Aero Squadron was the first U.S. pursuit squadron in action during World War I and had the longest combat service, from 19 February to 11 November 1918. It earned six battle participation credits, flew 470 combat missions, engaged in 327 combats, destroyed 45 German aircraft in aerial combat and claimed an additional 40 as probably destroyed, shot down two balloons, flew 3,075 hours over the front lines, and dropped 4,620 pounds of bombs. Its casualties were five killed in action, two killed in flying accidents, four prisoners of war, three wounded in action, and one injured in a forced landing. The commander of the 1st Pursuit Wing, in general orders, said of the 103d: "In February last the Lafayette Escadrille of the French Army was transferred to the 103d Aero Squadron, United States Army. It was the first, and for nearly two months it was the only American Air Service organization on the front. Since that time it is not too much to say that pilots who served in this squadron have formed the backbone of American Pursuit Aviation on the front...No task was too arduous or too hazardous for it to perform successfully. In the recent decisive operations of the First American Army the 103d Aero Squadron has done its share." — Lt. Col. Burt M. Atkinson, 16 November 1918 The history and lineage of the 103d Aero Squadron continues as part of the 94th Fighter Squadron of the United States Air Force. History The 103d Aero Squadron was organized on 31 August 1917 at Kelly Field, Texas, where its enlisted members, drawn from other units, trained until being moved to Garden City, New York for preparation for overseas movement. On 23 November 1917 the unit sailed on board the [[RMS Baltic|RMS Baltic]] from its port of embarkation at New York City. The Baltic joined a convoy at Halifax, Nova Scotia and arrived at Liverpool 7 December 1917. Because of a measles outbreak, it was quarantined at Winnall Down Camp outside Winchester until 23 December 1917, when it proceeded to France through Southampton and Le Havre. The squadron arrived at Issoudun on 28 December 1917, where it spent the month of January constructing hangars for the instructional school being built there. On 1 February it resumed training for combat at the front. On 11 February 1918 Major William Thaw, formerly with the Lafayette Escadrille, took command of the 103d Squadron at the Ferme de La Noblette, near La Cheppe, followed on 18 February by the assignment of 17 former pilots of the Lafayette Escadrille and Lafayette Flying Corps.Later in 1918 the AEF standardized the Table of Organization and Equipment for pursuit squadrons at 18 pilots and 25 aircraft. Combat operations, using Spad VII fighters and flying with Groupe de Combat 21 (21st Pursuit Group) of the ''Aéronautique Militaire'' in support of the French 4th Army, began immediately and the squadron recorded its first aerial victory on 11 March. From La Noblette the squadron was moved west first to the Reims area, then to the coast of the North Sea at Leffrinckoucke, to support the French 6th and 8th Armies and the Detachment of Army of the North until 29 June. While at Leffrinckoucke its airdrome was subjected to frequent air attacks, and it received a citation 22 October 1918 from the commander in chief of the French Armies of the North and Northeast for its "brilliance" in operations in the face of adversity. The display of its distinctive "Indian Head" insignia from the Lafayette Escadrille was authorized by the Chief of Air Service AEF, Brig. Gen. Benjamin Foulois, on 6 May 1918. Two days later 1st Lt. Paul F. Baer shot down two German airplanes to become the first ace of an American unit.Baer's kills were on 11 March, 16 March, 6 April, 12 April, 23 April (half), 8 May (two), 21 May (one quarter), and 22 May. AFHRA credits him with nine victories. ([http://www.fold3.com/image/#19741122 Gorrell's History, Series E (Squadron Histories) Volume 16, Part 1 Sheet 13]) By mid-May the 103d was the leading American pursuit squadron, with half of the AEF's 28 aerial victories. Baer was the sole ace of the AEF, with nearly one-third of all victories, but he was shot down in a fight with eight Albatros D.III fighters of Jasta 18 near Laventie on 22 May and captured. On 4 July 1918 the squadron relocated to Toul and was assigned to an American command, the 2d Pursuit Group. On 29 July Thaw moved up to command of the new 3d Pursuit Group and was replaced by Lafayette Escadrille veteran Capt. Robert L. Rockwell. The 103d relocated to Vaucouleurs in the Meuse department of France for operations with the 3d Pursuit Group. In September the squadron shifted northwest to Lisle-en-Barrois to support the Meuse-Argonne Offensive. On 18 October, Capt. Robert Soubiran, another Escadrille veteran and a former member of the 103d, returned to the squadron to take command. The squadron recorded its last aerial combat on 4 November near Montmédy, claiming three aircraft destroyed. At the hour of the armistice, the squadron had 21 Spad XIIIs and 21 pilots available for operations. Three of the five pursuit groups operational at the end of the war were commanded by former pilots of the 103d Aero Squadron, and ten other pilots were selected to command pursuit squadrons.Thaw, Biddle, and Hill commanded the 3d, 4th and 5th Groups, respectively, while Soubiran (103d), Rockwell (103d), Marr (94th), Peterson (95th), Hill (138th), Bridgman (22d), Biddle (13th), Baker (141st), Low (185th), and C. M. Jones (28th) received squadron commands. 14 pilots received 21 awards of the [[Croix de guerre 1914–1918 (France)|French Croix de Guerre]], and eight received 17 awards of the Distinguished Service Cross. Seven pilots were recognized as aces with five recording all their kills with the 103d. Beginning 13 September 1918, 1st Lt. Frank O'D. Hunter shot down eight German aircraft in six weeks, tying Baer for the lead in squadron victories, for which he received five awards of the DSC and the Croix de Guerre with palm. Baer was released at the Armistice by the Germans and returned to the squadron. He submitted a claim for a kill occurring on the morning he was shot down, which was confirmed, and became the leading ace of the 103d with nine victories. After the armistice, the squadron was based at Foucaucourt and assigned to the First Army, alerted for possible occupation service with the Third Army. It received nine new pilots in early December, but was taken off operations on 14 December. Its 18 Spad XIII fighters were flown in formation to the First Air Depot at Colombey-les-Belles on 23 December and turned in. The remainder of the squadron and its equipment followed by truck within a week. All of its pilots except four were transferred out of the squadron by 4 January 1919, and those four by 24 January. Soubiran turned over command to the squadron adjutant, 1st Lt. John P. Healy, at Colombey-les-Belles on 1 February 1919. The enlisted personnel of the 103d moved to their port of embarkation at Brest and sailed to New York aboard the armored cruiser [[USS Maryland (ACR-8)|USS Frederick]] on 19 February 1919. The 103d returned to Garden City to muster out its personnel, and became a unit on paper only by 18 March. It officially demobilized on 18 August 1919. On 8 April 1924 the 103d Aero Squadron was reconstituted and consolidated with the 94th Pursuit Squadron to maintain its history and lineage.94th FS USAF Fact Sheet, AFHRA. Retrieved 2012-11-26. Lineage * Organized as 103d Aero Squadron on 31 August 1917 : Re-designated as: 103d Aero Squadron (Pursuit), 13 February 1918 : Absorbed American pilots of Escadrille de Lafayette (Aéronautique Militaire), 18 February 1918 : Re-designated as: 103d Aero Squadron, 4 March 1919 * Demobilized on 18 Aug 1919Series "E", Volume 7, History of the 103d Squadron. Gorrell's History of the American Expeditionary Forces Air Service, 1917–1919, National Archives, Washington, D.C. Assignments * Post Headquarters, Kelly Field, 31 August 1917 * Aviation Concentration Center, 5 November 1917 * 3d Air Instructional Center, 28 December 1917 * Air Service Headquarters, AEF, 13 February 1918 : Attached to Groupe de Combat 21, Fourth Army (France) 18 February 1918 - 10 April 1918 : Attached to Sixth Army (France) 11 April 1918 to 30 April 1917 : Attached to Army of the North (France) 31 April 1918 to 4 July 1918 * 2d Pursuit Group, 5 July 1918 * 3d Pursuit Group, 7 August 1918 * 1st Air Depot, 5 February 1919 * Commanding General, Services of Supply, 6–19 February 1919 * Eastern Department, 4 March-18 Aug 1919 Stations * Kelly Field, Texas, 31 August-30 October 1917 * Camp Mills, Garden City, New York, 5 November 1917 :: Overseas transport: RMS Baltic, 23 November-7 December * Liverpool, England, 8 December * Windall Downs Rest Camp, Winchester, England, 8 December * Southampton, England, 23 December * American Rest Camp, Le Harve, France, 24 December * Issoudun Aerodrome, France, 28 December * La Noblette Aerodrome, France, 13 Feb 1918 * Bonne Maison Aerodrome, France, 8 April 1918 * Leffrinckouke Aerodrome, France, 30 April 1918 * Crochte Aerodrome, France, 6 June 1918 * Gengault Aerodrome (Toul), France, 30 June 1918 * Vaucouleurs Aerodrome, France, 7 August 1918 * Lisle-en-Barrois Aerodrome, France, 20 September 1918 * Foucaucourt Aerodrome, France, 6 November 1918 * Colombey-les-Belles Airdrome, France, 5 Jun 1919 * Brest, France, 6-19 Feb 1919 * Garden City, New York, 4-18 Mar 1919 * Undetermined, 19 March-18 Aug 1919 Combat sectors and campaigns Notable personnel * Lt. Paul F. Baer, DSC (2x), air ace * Lt. Herbert B. Bartholf, DSC, 2 aerial victories * Lt. Warren E. Eaton, DSC, 1 aerial victory * Lt. John Frost, DSC, 2 aerial victories * Cpt. Christopher W. Ford, DSC, 3 aerial victories * Lt. George W. Furlow, DSC (2x), air ace * Lt. Ernest A. Giroux, DSC (KIA) * Cpt. James Norman Hall, DSC, 3 aerial victories * Lt. Warren T. Hobbs, SSC (KIA) * Lt. Frank O'D. Hunter, DSC (5x), air ace * Lt. Livingston G. Irving, DSC, 1 aerial victory * Lt. Eugene B. Jones, SSC (KIA) * Lt. Gorman D. Larner, DSC (2x), air ace * Cpt. Richard C. M. Page, DSC, 2 aerial victories * Lt. William T. Ponder, DSC, air ace * Lt. Percy R. Pyne, DSC, 1 aerial victory * Lt. John I. Rancourt, DSC, 1 aerial victory * Maj. William Thaw, DSC (2x), air ace * Lt. Edgar G. Tobin, DSC, air ace * Lt. Joseph Waddell, SSC DSC: Distinguished Service Cross; SSC: Silver Star Citation; KIA: Killed in ActionMilitary Times Hall of Valor Search, 103d Aero Squadron Officers assigned during hostilities Former members of Lafayette Flying Corps in italics; former members of Lafayette Escadrille in bold A ♦ symbol indicates present for duty on 11 November 1918 Pilots * 2d Lt. William C. Appleton♦ * 1st Lt. Paul F. Baer (prisoner of war, ace) * 1st Lt. Hobart A.H. Baker * 1st Lt. Herbert B. Bartholf♦ * Capt. Charles J. Biddle (ace) * Capt. Ray C. Bridgman * 1st Lt. B. Drumond Cannon * 1st Lt. Lawrence E. Cauffman♦ * 2d Lt. Loren B. Cockrell♦ * Capt. Phelps Collins (Killed in flying accident) * 1st Lt. Charles H. Dolan * 1st Lt. William E. Dugan, Jr. * 1st Lt. Paul W. Eaton (Prisoner of war) * 1st Lt. Warren E. Eaton♦ * 1st Lt. Stuart E. Edgar (Killed in flying accident) * 2d Lt. Clarence H. Faith♦ * 1st Lt. Christopher W. Ford (Prisoner of war) * 1st Lt. John Frost♦ * 1st Lt. George W. Furlow♦ (ace) * 1st Lt. Ernest A. Giroux (Killed in action) * Capt. James N. Hall * Capt. Dudley L. Hill * 1st Lt. Warren T. Hobbs (Killed in action) * 1st Lt. Theodore H. Hubbard♦ * 1st Lt. Frank O'D. Hunter♦ (ace) * 1st Lt. Livingston G. Irving♦ * 1st Lt. C. Maury Jones * 1st Lt. Eugene B. Jones (Killed in action) * 1st Lt. Henry S. Jones * 1st Lt. Hugo A. Kenyon♦ * 1st Lt. John O. Kirtland♦ * 1st Lt. John M. Koontz (Wounded in action) * Capt. G. DeFreest Larner♦ (ace) * 1st Lt. Alfred W. Lawson * 1st Lt. Seth Low * 2d Lt. Wellford MacFadden Jr (Killed in action) * 1st Lt. Dudley H. Manchester♦ * Capt. Kenneth A. Marr * 1st Lt. Martin F. McQuilkin♦ * 1st Lt. Charles I. Merrick * 1st Lt. Cord Meyer * 1st Lt. Charles H. Monroe♦ * 1st Lt. Keene M. Palmer (Killed in action) * 2d Lt. Samuel H. Paris * Capt. David McK. Peterson * 1st Lt. William Ponder♦ (ace) * 1st Lt. Percy R. Pyne♦ * 1st Lt. John F. Randall * Capt. Robert L. Rockwell♦ * 1st Lt. William T. Rolph * 1st Lt. Louis F. Schultze * Capt. Robert Soubiran♦ (last wartime commanding officer) * 1st Lt. McCrea Stephenson * Capt. Edgar Tobin (ace) * 1st Lt. Van Winkle Todd (Prisoner of war) * 1st Lt. George E. Turnure * 1st Lt. Joseph Waddell * 1st Lt. Doyan P. Wardell♦ * 1st Lt. Charles H. Willcox Headquarters * Maj. William Thaw II, Commnding Officer * 1st Lt. Phocion S. Park, Adjutant * 2d Lt. George A. Orr, Adjutant * 1st Lt. John P. Healy, Adjutant♦ (joined squadron 11 Nov 18) * 1st Lt. Henry V. Bell, Operations Officer♦ * 1st Lt. Dan L. Perkins, Engineering Officer♦ * 1st Lt. Claudius H.M. Roberts, Armament Officer * 2d Lt. Edward H. Carman, Armament officer♦ * 2d Lt. William H. Bleeker, Supply Officer * 2d Lt. Elwood S. Frymire, Supply Officer * 2d Lt. William B. Carill, Supply Officer * 2d Lt. Robert L.W. Owens, Supply officer * 1st Lt. Rufus K. Goodenow, Supply Officer♦ * 1st Lt. Sigurd H. Kraft, Medical officer * 1st Lt. Omer O. Gain, Medical Officer * 1st Lt. Carroll D. Evans, Medical officer See also * United States Army Air Service * List of American Aero Squadrons * Lafayette Flying Corps * Lafayette Escadrille Notes ;Footnotes ;Citations References * "History of the 103d Aero Squadron", Gorrell's History of the AEF Air Service * Officers assigned to the 103d Aero Squadron * "Supplementary history of the 103d Aero Squadron" * External links * Spad XIII C.1 of Capt. Robert Soubiran Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War I 0103 Category:Aviation in World War I Category:Military units and formations established in 1917 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1919 Category:Aviation units and formations of the United States in World War I